nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tern
Red Tern (also referred to as Chapter 3: Red Tern) is the third Zombies map of "The Eclipse War" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Red Tern takes place at the Red Tern shipyard, where various types of ships are created for the Eclipse Navy and those who wish to have certain ships created. Players will start out at the main entrance to the shipyard, which consists of a destroyed military checkpoint. The shipyard's design itself is quite interesting; most of the shipyard is floating scaffolding held up through the use of rocket boosters. Several ships are docked at some of the station, allowing players to fight on these ships. Some of these ships contain Power Perks, which change positions amongst the ships every match. At the far end of the shipyard is a large lighthouse station on a floating rock, connected to the rest of the shipyard by a large floating bridge. However, parts of the bridge are damaged, denying players access to the lighthouse. In order to gain access to the floating rock, players must repair the bridge by sourcing materials to fix it from around the map. Upon fixing the bridge, the player will have access to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which is located at the top of the lighthouse. Story Unbeknownst to the heroes and the entire Eclipse Military, Master Ronin and his forces were already one step ahead of them. While the heroes were still at Depot 431 at the Ravenclaw Blacksite, Ronin and his forces attacked the Red Tern shipyard on Thalia, where he forced the workers at the shipyard to create dozens of replicas of the ships of the Eclipse Navy that would respond to a priority distress signal, such as heavy frigates, starfighter carriers, and an Eclipse-class assault carrier. Once the work was done, Ronin and his forces slaughtered much of the workers at the shipyard and began using his Hybrillium samples to turn the dead corpses into zombies. Ronin soon hijacked the shipyard's communication hub, where he broadcasted his own distress signal, one that would draw the attention of some of the ships stationed at Luna to the Red Tern shipyard, allowing Ronin's replica ships to return to Luna, posing as the ships sent out to respond to the distress call. With the deed done, Ronin and most of his forces used the replica ships to flee the shipyard, departing for Luna, where his master plan would unfold, while the rest of his forces and his flagship the Sanctorium remained at the shipyard in order to draw out the attention of the responding Eclipse Navy. Hours after the destruction of the Ravenclaw Blacksite, the team arrived at the Red Tern shipyard in Thalia, where they saw that the responding Eclipse Navy was dealing with Ronin's forces, as well as a large amount of the undead. Knowing they have to help retake the shipyard, the team soon began to help fight off the undead, fighting throughout the shipyard. While fighting the undead, the team is able to establish communications with the command of the Eclipse Navy, informing them that Master Ronin was responsible for this, saying that they will bring him to justice for his crimes. While Command acknowledges this, they soon explain that despite their air dominance, the Goruxian flagship Sanctorium was spotted lurking around the shipyard, explaining that it was armed with impulse cannons capable of piercing through the hull of their warships if they are not paying attention. The Eclipse Navy Command soon orders the team to get airborne and prepare to engage the Sanctorium after they are able to lure it out from hiding. While the Eclipse Navy began to focus their attention onto more of Ronin's smaller ships, the team locates a small warship by the lighthouse, where they soon commandeer it and take to the skies. As the fleet disengaged from firing for a brief moment, the Sanctorium soon emerged from hiding, engaging the fleet. While the fleet engaged the ship, the team began to cripple the ship's outer defenses, informing Command that they plan on boarding and confronting Master Ronin once the ship was crippled enough. After a long aerial fight, the Sanctorium's engines are seemingly destroyed, giving the team enough time to board the ship. As they boarded the ship, the doors closed behind them, trapping the team inside the ship and severing their communications with the Eclipse Navy Command. Suddenly, the Sanctorium re-engages its engines, where the team realizes that it was preparing to leave the area. As the team desperately attempts to open the airlock, the Sanctorium soon blasts off into space, causing a couple of heavy frigates to give chase. However, the'' Sanctorium'' deploys a cloaking system, thus allowing the ship to successfully escape from the pursuing ships after hiding near a star. As the heroes traversed through the Sanctorium, they discover that none of Ronin's forces are onboard, as well as discovering that the ship is set to autopilot. Checking its course, the team discovers that the ship was headed for Luna, the Eclipse Military fortress world. Questioning why the ship would be headed there all by itself with no crew and seemingly no backup, the team realizes that Ronin is preparing to attack Luna. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Retake the shipyard from Master Ronin's forces. Trivia * A large portion of Master Ronin's plan is revealed; to ultimately draw away some of the ships guarding Luna in order to use his replica ships to pose as the deployed ships so he could gain access into Luna. Category:The Eclipse War